<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their secret by JessicaC718</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266027">Their secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaC718/pseuds/JessicaC718'>JessicaC718</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaC718/pseuds/JessicaC718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have been if Beca and Aubrey were an item but still had the blow up after Beca goes off script during their semi-finals performance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The first time Beca and Aubrey met Beca insulted Aubrey's beloved Barden Bellas as well as A Capella in general which resulted in Aubrey calling her a bitch before Beca moved on from their booth at the activities fair.</p><p> </p><p>The second time they met Beca showed up late to auditions though Aubrey wasn't even sure why the girl came to being with since she claimed she couldn't sing. Aubrey was already irritated with the short "alternative" looking woman from their interaction at the activities fair a few days ago and the fact the girl shows up as auditions are ending is beyond rude. Aubrey would never admit it to anyone but she was definitely admiring the view of Beca's cleavage while the girl was on stage.</p><p> </p><p>As time went on most of the Bellas would have never expected Aubrey and Beca to even be friends much less in a relationship because of how much they argued during rehearsal and as far as most of the others knew there was no anything between the two beyond being Bellas. The only person who knew was Chloe, she found out because she showed up earlier than usual to rehearsal one day and came across Beca straddling Aubrey's lap as they were making out. She kept their secret from the others but since she knew the couple were together more often at the apartment Chloe and Aubrey shared.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe had asked them how their relationship started and neither told her exactly how, the best answer Chloe received was shrugged shoulders and a "Don't know, we just kinda felt it and let it happen." Over the next few months Chloe couldn't believe how different the two acted during Bellas rehearsals compared to how they were at the apartment, she never questioned it though because she truly was happy that her two best friends found each other and were nauseatingly adorable together when they weren't bickering over the set list. She just wished the couple would share their secret with the others in the group, she knows no one would think badly of them and that everyone would be happy for them.</p><p> </p><p>Beca spent more time at the apartment than she did in her dorm room, most of her school books, her mixing equipment and most of the clothes she normally wears were in Aubrey's room and both Beca and Aubrey felt like the love they had for each other was the forever kind. With seeing how they were together Chloe definitely agreed.</p><p> </p><p>When Christmas came around almost everyone was going home including Chloe, but Aubrey decided to stay since Beca was staying. Aubrey's family was not happy when she didn't go home for Christmas, neither was Beca's father when Beca didn't go to his place which was 15 minutes away. The two were simply too in love to be apart from each other and neither of their families knew they were seeing anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Valentines Day came quickly and the two spent the entire day together. The next day Chloe asked Aubrey what they had done the day before. Knowing the question would come up Beca and Aubrey had already decided what to tell their best friend, the blonde didn't tell Chloe details about their day she only told her that it was a perfect day, the best day of her life and one she would never forget.</p><p> </p><p>The next week was the ICCA semi-finals, the morning of the competition Beca had received a call she'd been wanting for years. She was going to tell Aubrey about it right away but they got wrapped up in Bellas business and Beca figured she'd tell her tonight when they were alone.</p><p> </p><p>Semi-finals did not go how any of them expected. Beca's venture off their plan was surprising to everyone and most of them actually liked it but they all knew how Aubrey was going to react and no one wanted to face her wrath so they all kept quiet while the blonde verbally assaulted Beca. The only sound they heard aside from Aubrey's voice was a gasp from Chloe when Aubrey accused Beca of hooking up with Jesse. They could all see the hurt in Beca's eyes as Aubrey kept digging into her and they could see the hurt worsen when she looked around at everyone hoping for one of her so called friends to be on her side but found nothing but silence.</p><p> </p><p>After Beca ran off Chloe tried to talk to Aubrey but the blonde simply cut her off and walked away. The bus ride back to Barden was completely silent, no one dared to speak fearing their leader. They know what Aubrey said to Beca went too far but it was too late to step in now, they all felt bad that they abandoned Beca and they all felt haunted by the look of hope then hurt when Beca looked to them to back her up but they were terrified of how angry Aubrey was. No one even asked if they should wait for Beca before the bus left to take them back.</p><p> </p><p>When Beca finished crying she looked at her phone and saw no messages or calls so she went to where their bus was parked and found the space empty, not only did no one take her side but they all left her behind a few hours from Barden. The Trebles had also left already so she couldn't ask them for a ride and she didn't have money to pay for a taxi back so she did the only thing she could, while crying again she called her father and begged him to come get her. He was not happy with how late it already was or the fact that it would be morning by the time they made it back to Barden but he could tell she was not okay so he agreed to go pick her up.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing she has a few hours before her father would get there Beca sat outside on the curb crying and wondering how this could have possibly gone so badly. She wondered if Aubrey really thought she was sleeping Jesse and if she was exactly when these hookups were occurring since Beca's days consisted of class, work, Bellas rehearsals and the rest of it was spent with Aubrey and if Aubrey wasn't around she would hang out with one of the Bellas. She wondered if Aubrey would forgive her, she wondered what will happen when she gets to the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally make it back to Barden Beca asks her father if she can come to his house so she can sleep for a while, that she really doesn't feel like being on campus right now. He agrees and he also tries asking her what happened only to be met with silence. He knows she won't answer him but decides to ask one final question before she goes to bed, he asks her "Are you okay Beca?" He's shocked and delighted to hear her actually answer a question but is saddened that her answer was "Not even close to being okay"</p><p> </p><p>Late that afternoon Beca wakes up and the first thing she does is check her phone praying that Aubrey tried contacting her and hoping that any her friends tried to contact her as well. When she has no missed calls or messages she starts crying loud enough that her stepmother who was downstairs hears her and runs up the stairs to check on her. Sheila sits on the bed and is surprised when Beca actually initiates contact and hugs her as she cries, the older woman just holds her knowing there's nothing to say right now since she doesn't know exactly what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Beca makes her way to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment when she arrives she finds an envelope taped to the door with her name on it. She takes the envelope and pulls out the paper inside it reading the short note that says "Beca, all your things have been placed in your dorm room..... Aubrey"</p><p> </p><p>Inside the apartment Aubrey can hear Beca start crying outside and flinches when there's a heavy thud on the door, she looks out the peephole and sees Beca crying and holding her hand, she hopes Beca didn't break her hand, she wants to apologize to Beca for the things she said but her stubbornness and Posen pride won't allow her to so she cries while looking out the peephole watching Beca wander away from the apartment holding her seemingly injured hand.</p><p> </p><p>Beca makes it back to her dorm and upon going in is met by an angry look from her roommate so she packs some clothes and takes a cab back to her fathers house letting herself in and dragging herself and her bags upstairs ignoring the throbbing and swelling in her hand and the concerned look from Sheila. Once in the room she drops all stuff on the floor and collapses onto the bed breaking down once again.</p><p> </p><p>A short bit later she finds herself wrapped in a hug by both her father and stepmother as they try to comfort her and get her to talk about what happened. Eventually she calms a little and gives them very little information saying "I fucked it all up... I put myself out there, thought I made some friends and I fucked it all up dad... they all fucking hate me... none of them took my side and they all fucking ditched me there last night cause I fucked it all up.... Not only that but......" Beca stops herself from revealing any more than that but she breaks down crying again. Sheila eventually notices the swelling of the girls hand and asks what happened "I punched a door" is all they get as answer.</p><p> </p><p>When they take Beca to the hospital to have her hand checked out she is completely emotionless, she doesn't even react when the doctor probes at her hand and they know how much that has to hurt. The doctor actually asks her father if she has taken anything because that should hurt a tremendous amount and she isn't even flinching. A while later they are told that Beca has two broken knuckles and will be released.</p><p> </p><p>Her father asks if she wants him to drop her off at her dorm and she shakes her head no so he takes her back to his house, once the car stops she quickly gets out and heads back upstairs and collapses into bed again. Before she cries herself to sleep she calls Aubrey and upon receiving no answer she texts her saying she loves her and to please talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Beca has no missed calls or messages so she calls Aubrey again and gets only voicemail so she texts her again and again and again. Over the next few days she calls and texts probably 30 times without a response. She even went to the apartment twice and no one opened the door even though she knew at least one of the times both Aubrey and Chloe were there because she saw them go in a few minutes before she knocked.</p><p> </p><p>None of the others text or call her, they are ashamed that they didn't back her up and figure she is mad at them so they don't contact her to give her time to cool off, then the more time that goes by the more ashamed they feel so they still don't contact her. A month after their semifinals loss spring break begins, Beca is in a severe depression and her father and Sheila both know there is something more than what she has revealed and are at a loss as to how to help her since they don't have all the information. Beca has not heard from anyone. She also has not gone to any classes at all resulting in a screaming match between her and her father.</p><p> </p><p>By the time spring break ends everyone feels very guilty that they had not contacted Beca at all. They know she never had many friends and was happy to have them as friends and they completely abandoned her. The news that they are going to the finals makes them feel even worse knowing that Beca is basically banned from the group, not that they think she would perform with them anymore anyway. They hope Aubrey can be talked into changing her set list so they actually have a shot at winning and they hope they can finally apologize to Beca and make up for their abandonment. Chloe texts Beca first informing her that the Bellas are going to the finals and asking her to come to their meeting. Their first meeting comes and turns into an almost brawl between everyone before they are eventually separated by campus security and Beca never shows up.</p><p> </p><p>Beca's calls and texts to Aubrey had slowly dwindled and then stopped completely and the blonde didn't know whether to be relieved or upset that Beca seemed to have given up.</p><p> </p><p>A week and five Bellas meetings later, the girls have basically forced Aubrey into listening to other ideas for the set list saying they will all walk out if there is not a discussion about it. Beca still has not responded to Chloe, Amy, Stacie or Cynthia Rose who have tried multiple times to contact her so they decide to go talk to her father in his office. He wasn't there but they made an appointment to see him the next day. They were certainly not expecting him to show up at the Bellas meeting that day and since all the times they had seen him in passing on campus he always looked happy they were definitely not expecting him to look at them so angrily when he walked in. Chloe was the first to speak and apologize for bothering him saying that they needed to talk to Beca and she has been ignoring them.</p><p> </p><p>They also were not ready for him to say "Excuse me for a few minutes but I am going to speak as Beca's father and not a faculty member here." They all looked confused before he started yelling at them "Who the fuck do you think you all are? Do you have any idea what the fuck you all did to my daughter? You want to talk to her? So do I... but I have no idea where she is.... she's fucking gone... she dropped out and left... She left in the middle of the day while my wife and I were out running errands. She left a note saying sorry that she just couldn't be here anymore and was leaving. She didn't tell us where she was going or anything. She spent weeks in her room at my house crying most of the day, barely getting out of bed. She waited weeks for any of you to reach out to her and be there for her. There was something else, something deeper than just that affecting her but she wouldn't tell me what it was. I have never seen her that broken, not even when she was young and found out I was leaving her mother and moving here which meant I was leaving her too. Now she's gone to God knows where alone and I can't even try to help her anymore because she's not responding to me either." He takes a deep breath and wipes a few tears from his eyes before continuing at a normal volume "She left some envelopes behind for a few of you." As he reads names off the envelopes to find out who is who he hands one to Aubrey, one to Chloe and a large envelope to Cynthia Rose that is labeled for Cynthia Rose, Stacie and the rest of the Bellas before leaving without even giving them a second look.</p><p> </p><p>After Dr. Mitchell left their rehearsal space Chloe immediately ended their meeting upon seeing the look on everyone's faces, each of them knowing that they all drove Beca to drop out of school and disappear. Aubrey quickly leaves and Chloe notices C.R. Stacie and the rest all sit down staring at the envelope for them so she sticks around and opens the letter to her from Beca. She already had tears in her eyes from hearing Beca is gone and begins fully crying as she reads the letter, Beca was thanking her for being her friend while things were going good and apologizes for leaving without saying goodbye. She also doesn't blame Chloe for anything, she knows how Aubrey steam rolls right over anyone who has a different opinion than her own and that Aubrey is her best friend so she isn't mad that Chloe tried to remain neutral. Beca says that maybe some day they'll run into each other again and could be friends again but right now Beca just needs to be anywhere that isn't Barden. Somewhere away from a certain someone who apparently despises her now and the heartbreak of losing everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Cynthia Rose is the one who finally opens the large envelope addressed to her and the others. Inside she finds a flash drive, a notebook and a letter. She opens the letter first and starts reading aloud. "I'm sorry that I'm leaving this way but I just can't be here anymore. There is just too much hurt all around for me to stay. All of you hurt me by staying silent that night and by not even sending me so much as one text over the next few weeks until I left. I don't blame any of you though, it's hard to go up against Aubrey and it would have just been easier for all of you to stay silent but sometimes saying nothing at all says everything. While I am hurt by your actions I also didn't try reaching out to any of you. I never had many people I would consider friends so I didn't know exactly how to be a good friend but I thought I had been doing a decent job at it but I guess I wasn't good enough and that's on me. Anyway, since someone among you will be Captain next year enclosed you will find a flash drive containing some set lists that will work for the group as well as a notebook with my ideas about what you all can do performance wise for each set. Of course you don't have to use any of it if you don't want to. I'm sorry that I fucked everything up and fucked up the group. I hope that you all kick ass next year. Beca Mitchell"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone sits there silently with tears in their eyes, no one knows what to say. They basically abandoned Beca but she kinda blamed herself for it and she left things to help the group next year after all they had done to her.</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey had ran from the practice hall and back to her apartment and straight into her room dropping on the bed and crying because Beca is gone... she drove away the love of her life... the person she was gonna spend the rest of her life being madly in love with. She sits there crying and staring at the letter in her hand before eventually reading it. "Aubrey, I love you so much and I don't know why you turned on me so harshly considering what we had together. All I was trying to do was win for you, I knew how much winning with the Bellas meant to you and I truly was trying to get us a win for you but it backfired and the person I love more than anything turned against me. You once said we could get through anything together as long as we talk it out, well I tried so many times by knocking on your door, texting and calling to get you to acknowledge me at all but that failed which means that I failed Aubrey. I failed as a partner by letting you down even though I thought I was doing something good. I know you probably hate me and I don't blame you one bit, I hate myself for causing problems between us. I know that at some point we have to discuss things but right now since you won't even reply to me I have to leave. I can't take being here without having you in my life. I love you Aubrey and I always will.. Beca"</p><p> </p><p>When Chloe arrives back home that evening she finds Aubrey drinking heavily while curled up in bed crying with Beca's letter in her hand. Aubrey never talks to Chloe about the letter or lets her see it and Chloe knows her best friend well enough to know that means to not bring it up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Chloe left the rehearsal space to go find Aubrey the rest of the girls all went back to Stacie's dorm room to listen to and read what Beca left for them. They all sat there stunned at how great it all sounded and how much thought Beca had put into the entire performance for each one. The more they listened to it the more they loved it and the more they felt like shit for how they treated Beca. None of them realized how much the Bellas meant to Beca but finding out how much effort she put into this makes them miss her tremendously. They all pick one of the set lists and decide this is what they will use for finals this year and if Aubrey doesn't like it then Aubrey may be on stage alone at the finals.</p><p> </p><p>The girls leave Aubrey no choice but to accept the set list they chose from the ones Beca left for them. The group tries to figure how to make the choreography Beca wrote down for them to work with nine people even though it was written for ten, in the end they decide to do it exactly as it was described, leaving an obvious empty space where Beca could have been. They practice harder than they ever have before because they all feel they have to win this in honor of Beca. When they're on stage at Lincoln Center performing most of them have to fight back the tears as they think about Beca while performing. When they're declared the winners they hope that somehow where ever she is Beca hears about it. None of them saw the short brunette all in the way back row cheering with tears in her eyes as the group performed, the same brunette who quickly made an exit as the Bellas all ran onto stage hugging one another after being declared the winners.</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey graduates and announces to the group that she will be staying in the area but she doesn't detail her plans, Chloe did not graduate and it is decided that her and Cynthia Rose will be the Captains next year. The next year the Bellas take first in all ICCA events and win for the second year in a row and for the second year in a row Beca is in the last row with tears in her eyes as she watches them perform, once again ducking out soon as they are announced the winners. Chloe fails Russian Lit a second time and will remain at Barden and continue to lead the Bellas with Cynthia Rose. When the new school year begins the Bellas feel confident they can win for a third year in a row. Chloe and Cynthia Rose are called to the deans office where they are informed that a former student of the school who is a big fan of the Bellas has purchased a home right off campus and donated it to the school on the condition that it be used as housing for members of the Bellas. They assemble all the girls plus Aubrey to go check out the house.</p><p> </p><p>While they're checking out the house two BMW convertibles pull into the driveway and they figure that maybe one of them is the person who bought the house for them. When they go outside the person getting out of one of the cars asks, "Which of you are....." he looks down at the paper in his hands "the Captains to lead the Bellas to their first ever National title? I'm looking for Aubrey Posen"</p><p> </p><p>The man getting out of the other car says "And I'm looking for Chloe Beale" Both Chloe and Aubrey step forward a bit confused about what's going on. They are each handed a packet with papers in it and they're each handed keys to one of the cars. "We had someone contact our dealership and buy these two vehicles gifting them to you."</p><p> </p><p>Both women are in shock and just stand there, behind them Stacie asks, "Who bought the cars for them?"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know, the buyer wished to remain anonymous. All we know is we were told to drop these off and that at least one of you two might be here around this time today, all the ownership papers are in the packet. Have a nice day ladies" The two men get into another car that had just pulled up and leave. Stacie asks, "You think it was the same person who bought the house?" Aubrey and Chloe are both still too stunned to speak so they just shrug as they look at the papers they were given and confirm that yes the cars do in fact belong to them.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the girls go back inside to discuss who shares which room with who, Aubrey leaves because she has to return to work and Chloe goes back to the deans office to try and find out more information about who is responsible for all this. Unfortunately no one in the deans office will tell her anything further about who donated the house for the Bellas. The two expensive new cars sit unused outside the house for a few days, Aubrey suggested that they have a friend of hers who is a lawyer look over the paperwork to make sure there's nothing strange about it, once the lawyer says the cars are already theirs and there are no strings attached to ownership the two women start enjoying the cars even though they feel guilty about accepting them.</p><p> </p><p>For the third year in a row the Bellas are national champions using set lists from the flash drive that Beca left for them and for a third year in a row Beca with tears in her eyes is seated in the last row cheering on the Bellas and quickly leaving once they are announced the winners. Beca tried to work up the courage to talk to them but in the end she chickened out and left. It has been so long since she has talked to them she wonders if they would even remember what she looks like. On her way in before the competition began she was walking through the lobby with her boss and was knocked into by a blonde hurrying through while talking on her phone, Beca was about to say something rude to the person until she focused on the person... Aubrey.. She quickly ducked behind her boss so the blonde wouldn't see her if she looked back.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe fails Russian Lit for a third time and stays with the Bellas, some of the girls have a bet on how many more years she will remain at Barden and be a Bella. The girls were once again confident that they could take the National championship. They are all back on campus well before the school year begins to rehearse because they have been invited to perform in front of the president for his birthday. Fortunately for them they have one unused set left from the flash drive Beca left them, though she had never gotten around to writing her ideas for choreography for it in the notebook so as soon as they received the invitation the entire group worked together to come up with the moves to go along with the set list. A week before school begins their confidence is quickly struck down after Amy suffers a catastrophic wardrobe malfunction during their performance.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrive back at Barden Chloe is told that the National A Capella Association heads will meet them in the deans office the following week as school begins in order to discuss what happened with Amy. That afternoon the Bellas are hanging around the Bella house with Aubrey as they discuss what might happen to them at the meeting next week, Chloe took off for a bit to see her boyfriend. Aubrey goes to the kitchen to get herself a drink when her phone which she left on the table in the living room begins ringing. She yells out for someone to answer it for her and take a message because she's expecting a call about something for work so Stacie grabs it and answers.</p><p> </p><p>The voice on the other end of the phone begins, "Hello, this is nurse Evans from the Emergency Department at The Brooklyn Hospital Center may I speak to Aubrey Posen please."</p><p> </p><p>"Aubrey is busy at the moment, may I take a message?"</p><p> </p><p>"This is very urgent about her wife, please get her on the phone"</p><p> </p><p>"Aubrey's wife? Aubrey isn't married you must have the wrong......" Aubrey comes running into the room screaming "Don't hang up" and rips the phone from Stacie's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Aubrey Posen"</p><p> </p><p>"Mrs. Posen this is Nurse Evans from The Brooklyn Hospital Center, your wife was brought in to our emergency department this morning and we have been searching for an emergency contact. We were able to obtain your name and number from her place of employment. The doctors would like you to come down so they can speak with you about your wife."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't be there very quickly. I'm not in New York, I'm in Georgia."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there any way that you could please travel here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can.... Is she okay? Will she be okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mrs. Posen we're not supposed to give out details over the phone."</p><p> </p><p>"Please tell me something since I have to travel so far."</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey has a feeling the nurse wants to tell her some info but says. "I'm sorry but even if my boss wasn't standing behind me I can't give patient info over the phone."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be there soon as I can"</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey hangs up with tears in her eyes and everyone is staring at her as she runs into the bathroom to puke. When she comes back out everyone is still sitting there staring at her. Stacie starts to say something but Aubrey cuts her off simply saying "Don't" then she reaches behind her neck unclasping her necklace, when she holds it up everyone sees two rings on it, an engagement ring and a wedding ring which Aubrey then removes and places on her finger. Moments later she ignores everyone while she's looking up flight times on her phone. Stacie pulls out her phone and tries calling Chloe but gets no answer.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Aubrey and Jessica run out of the house and get in Aubrey's car and drive off. Jessica going so she can bring Aubrey's car back so it doesn't have to be left in airport parking. Aubrey does not even go home to pack some things, she goes directly to the airport to catch the next flight to New York City and she's glad that she only has to wait 45 minutes. She gets a cup of coffee and sits quietly lost in thought until her phone rings 10 minute before boarding time, it's Chloe wanting to know if she's okay and saying that she'll catch another flight and meet her soon as she can. Aubrey asks her to please stay in Georgia for now and consider outcomes of the meeting next week and plan for the possibilities, that she will call Chloe and let her know if she needs her when she finds out more information. Chloe asks who her wife is and why she never told any of them she got married. Aubrey ignores the questions and says she has to go.</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later Aubrey is leaping from a taxi outside the hospital and running into the emergency department. Upon showing her I.D. to confirm who she is the nurse ushers her into a room, soon as she steps in the room she spots her wife and breaks down crying as she looks at how small and battered her wife looks laying in the hospital bed, the nurse exits saying the doctor will be there in a little while, he's with another patient. Aubrey moves over to the side of the bed and takes her wifes hand, kissing the back of it. She notices that her wife is not wearing her wedding ring but can see the different skin tone where one would be so she knows it appears that her wife normally wears it and thinks maybe the hospital removed it and put it with her things. She is so overwhelmed by so many different emotions that she doesn't see a woman sitting in the corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey jumps, grabs her chest and almost screams as she hears a voice behind her say "Hello Aubrey, it's nice to finally meet you." Aubrey's head whips around to find the owner of the voice. The woman gets up and approaches Aubrey holding out her hand as she introduces herself. "I'm Michelle, Beca works for me."</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey reaches out and shakes her hand, "I'm sorry but how do you know who I am?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well they were waiting for Beca's wife to show up and you come in, plus there's a picture of the two of you on her desk and her phone background."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, to be honest with you I'm not sure I should be here, you see we...."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you haven't seen each other in a long while but regardless of that you are her wife and I know that she loves you so yes you should be here." Hearing that this stranger to her knows that Beca still loves her brings a small smile to Aubrey's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Have they said anything? Is she gonna be okay? What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"They haven't told me her condition, they didn't even want to let me in here kept saying family only. I had to make some calls to get them to even let me in the room. As for what happened police stopped by a short while ago to check if she can give a statement yet but she was asleep, they said she was found unconscious on a sidewalk around 6am looking as though she'd been beaten. She still had her belongings but the strap on her bag was broken so they think it may have been a failed mugging."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you say 6am?"Aubrey actually laughs a little "If I wasn't standing here looking at her and you told me that I'd say you had the wrong person, Beca always loved sleeping as late as she could."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? At the office she's always been first in last out which I've been concerned about for a while but when I try talking to her about it she ignores me."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? And what exactly does Beca do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Beca is....... my assistant. I'm Michelle Davis CEO and owner of Majestic Music and I've been concerned that Beca is overworking herself, our office is very secure and we log all ID access card activity within our building. She is usually at the office a minimum of 18 hours a day seven days a week. Very rarely will anyone be in building after 6pm so seeing her being there so much was very concerning to me and when I tried talking to her about it, well she simply said she has to keep busy and she walked away from me. She hasn't taken a vacation since she's been with us and she almost never takes a day off or a sick day."</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey definitely noticed the woman hesitate about Beca's job and wonders what that was about. Aubrey had a few questions but doesn't get a chance to ask because the doctor comes in.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor goes over Beca's injuries, concussion, three broken ribs, broken eye socket, broken nose, badly sprained left shoulder, broken right wrist. As the doctor lists each injury the tears flow faster and faster from Aubrey's eyes. Aubrey always knew she would have to encounter Beca again since they are still legally married but never expected that encounter to be under these circumstances. Before leaving the room the doctor says that Beca should wake soon and that once she does they will keep her for 48 hours and release her if she has no setbacks.</p><p> </p><p>After the doctor leaves Aubrey notices that Michelle looks relieved but Aubrey feels herself getting even tenser knowing that Beca should be awake soon not knowing how Beca will respond to her being there. Aubrey is wondering if perhaps she should leave before Beca wakes when she hears Michelle say something to her</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're probably thinking about going before she comes around but don't. I think you're the reason she keeps herself so busy, she's afraid of downtime because then she has to think about you. She's talked about you a lot, she loves you and while yes what happened between you two was terrible you are still married and honestly she needs you... unless you've moved on by now in which case I would reconsider my telling you to stay."</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey whispers "How can you move on from the love of your life?"</p><p> </p><p>Michelle pats Aubrey on the shoulder and goes back to her chair in the corner pulling out her phone and texting someone, Aubrey moves back to stand beside Beca and takes her hand. Moments later Michelle slides the extra chair over for Aubrey to sit beside Beca instead of standing as they silently wait for Beca to wake.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later and Beca starts to wake, the way her head is positioned the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes is Michelle sitting in the corner but then she realizes that someone is holding her hand and turns her head. Once Beca sees who is beside her she starts crying. Aubrey wants to comfort Beca more than just squeezing her hand to let her know she's there but she's afraid that with the injuries any touch might hurt Beca. Out of the corner of her eye Aubrey notices Michelle get up and leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Aubrey hears Beca finally speak "What are you doing here?" Aubrey knows the tone of Beca's voice is not anger but confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"They called and told me my wife was in the hospital, why wouldn't I be here?"</p><p> </p><p>"You hate me though Aubrey, you said a lot of hurtful things and you accused me of cheating on you."</p><p> </p><p>"If I hated you Beca I would have sought a divorce even though I had no idea where you were. Why did you leave the way you did?"</p><p> </p><p>"Losing you I felt like I had nothing left there, the day I fucked everything up Michelle called me that morning and said I could start end of the year or whenever I wanted to, when I went to tell you about it we got wrapped up in things with the girls and I never got a chance to tell you so I was gonna tell you after we got back to Barden and were alone but...... I was gonna wait to start till after the school year ended and ask you to come with me and if you wouldn't move I would have rejected the offer and waited for something in Atlanta."</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey isn't really sure what to say to apologize but she is saved from the moment when the doctor comes to check on Beca and go over her injuries with her and to tell her that in a short bit she will be moved to a room upstairs. After the doctor leaves Michelle says she is going home and will check on her tomorrow, she also gives Aubrey her business card with her cell number on it in case she needs to call or text her for anything. Before leaving the room she asks Aubrey where she's staying and Aubrey says "Right here, though I will have to go out for a bit tomorrow, I need to find some clothes since I went right to the airport after I was called, I didn't bring anything with me."</p><p> </p><p>Once Beca is moved upstairs Aubrey sits in the chair next to her bed and holds her hand as they both eventually drift off to sleep. When Aubrey wakes in the morning she groans as she tries stretching without moving too much since she is quite sore after spending the night in the chair. She opens her eyes and finds Beca staring at her, when their eyes meet Beca quickly looks away saying "Sorry.... I just.... I can't believe you're actually here... When I woke before I opened my eyes I thought maybe it was a dream."</p><p> </p><p>A bit later Michelle arrives and tells Aubrey that she'll stay with Beca so Aubrey can go get the things she needs since she didn't bring any belongings with her. She also tells Aubrey that her driver is outside the room and will take her wherever she needs to go since she doesn't know the area. Aubrey thanks her and leaves asking the driver to first stop for coffee and then to a store she can buy some clothes, after that she asks him to drop her at a laundromat so she can wash the new clothes, while she waits on her clothes he goes and gets food for the both of them. While he is gone Aubrey decides that she may as well call Chloe knowing that her best friend probably hasn't let her phone out of her hand for more than a few minutes waiting for the blonde to call.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe answers the phone instantly and bombards Aubrey with multiple questions "How are you? How's your wife? When are you coming back? Do you need me to come up there? Who's your wife? Why'd you never tell us you got married? Did you get married in one of those quickie wedding places when you went to that business meeting in Vegas over the summer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Chloe slow down... take a breath...I'm alright and you don't need to come up here. I'm not sure when I'll be back yet. She was out for an early morning walk yesterday and someone tried mugging her, she resisted and ended up getting beaten badly before the person ran off. The doctors said she should make a full recovery though." Aubrey then details her wife's injuries to Chloe, Seeing Michelle's driver coming back she decides to get cut the conversation short, "Chlo I gotta go... I'll call you probably in a few days."</p><p> </p><p>Approaching Beca's room Aubrey can hear Beca and Michelle in a loud disagreement, she knows she shouldn't eavesdrop but she stands outside the door to listen to what they are talking about. She hears Michelle saying "I don't give a shit what you say Mitchell, you're taking a minimum 6 months off, maybe even a year if I choose. You're on the borderline of burning yourself out and I don't give a fuck what issues you're avoiding by keeping so busy. Take the time off and figure your shit out so you don't burn yourself out or you'll be fired and won't be working anywhere that has anything to do with music again. Got it."</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey waits a minute after the voices stop before heading inside. When she gets inside she sees Michelle and Beca staring at each other with angry looks on their faces and another woman sitting in the corner who looks to be texting on her phone. Beca is first to notice Aubrey and starts talking to her causing Michelle to back away, when Michelle notices Aubrey glance at the other person in the room Michelle introduces her as Lisa, Michelle's assistant.</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey looks confused as she questions "I thought Beca was your assistant?"</p><p> </p><p>Michelle has a deer in the headlights look for a moment before she says "Ummm... Lisa is filling in since Beca will taking a leave of absence."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aubrey looks between the three women in the room and has a feeling that there's something she's not being told but lets it slide for now so she asks Beca "You're taking a leave? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Umm.. yea... Michelle pointed out that I might spend a little more time at work than the others so she requested I take some time off which I graciously accepted." Aubrey sees Lisa in the corner trying her best not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Michelle glares at Beca then smirks at her before saying "And Beca also agreed that maybe she should get away from New York for a while, so she's gonna go back to Georgia for a number of months." Aubrey sees Beca's jaw drop as she glares at Michelle.</p><p> </p><p>"Really when the fuck did I agree to that?" Lisa quickly gets up and exits the room knowing she can't hold it any longer, they all hear her burst out laughing in the hall right before the door shuts all the way.</p><p> </p><p>Michelle glares right back at Beca and say "Perhaps we should get the doctor in, maybe your concussion is affecting your memory since you forgot something that happened a few minutes ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you say you were only hanging around till Aubrey came back? She's here so you can fuck off now."</p><p> </p><p>Turning to Aubrey Michelle says to her, "I don't know what on earth possessed you to marry this insufferable woman but bless you. Anyway I hope you had a good morning Aubrey and got everything you needed." Turning to Beca Michelle says "Later Mitchell" only to see Beca's middle finger as a reply. As Michelle leaves Aubrey and Beca can still hear Lisa laughing in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey is even more curious about what she is missing because she doubts an assistant would get away with talking to their boss like that but Beca is involved here so who knows. She looks at Beca with a smirk on her face, "So you're coming to Georgia huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I...I don't know, we hadn't discussed that before you came in... to be honest I didn't even agree to the time off... She threatened to fire and blacklist me if I don't take it."</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey takes a deep breath, she has a hopeful look when she says "Well I would like it if you came to Georgia for a while, maybe we could try and work things out."</p><p> </p><p>"You would?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah, we're married Beca and I do love you, it's my fault that we've been apart and I would like to work things out with you so we can have our happily ever after."</p><p> </p><p>Beca smiles at Aubrey "Do you see the Bellas much? I don't think I could face them, for starters I don't really know how I feel about them cause... did you know that not one of them contacted me after that night for weeks until after I was gone, I know after I was gone they started to but I got a new phone and a new number. They probably hate me for leaving to begin with."</p><p> </p><p>"They don't hate you Beca, to be honest I think they're ashamed for how they treated you. After you left... do you know that we ended up not just in the finals but we won them after you left? One of the other groups ended up disqualified and we were given their spot... the girls... with what you left for them... when we found out we were going to finals they refused to participate any more that year unless we used one of your sets. There was kind of a fight between Chloe and I over the pitch pipe. They chose one of the ones you left them as a way to honor you... we also decided to leave an empty space in the choreography where our missing member could have and should have been if it hadn't been for myself and the others screwing that up. Chloe is still with them, she's failed Russian Lit a few times now and they've won both years since I've left, Denise left when I graduated, she had some family issues come up and she transferred elsewhere. They have a new girl now, Florencia but everyone calls her Flo. They also have" Aubrey stops when Beca says</p><p> </p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><p>"You know? Saw it on YouTube or something huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was there all three times"</p><p> </p><p>"You're kidding"</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Then how do I know that last time you knocked into someone in the lobby while talking a mile a minute on your phone?"</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey stands there staring at her thinking about it and her eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, if you would have just looked at who you ran into you would have seen me though I did hide quickly behind Michelle when I noticed it was you."</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey looks kinda hurt by hearing this "Why didn't you say anything then?"</p><p> </p><p>Beca looks down, " I umm.. Each time I was there I was trying to get the courage to approach all of you but I was too scared to and chickened out before I could. I was scared that you'd tell me to get lost.. I was scared that you'd hate me, or slap me which I think you came close to the night I fucked everything up."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for everything I said and did that night Beca, I can never apologize enough for the damage I've done to you... to us. I just hope that somehow we can work things out because I do love you Beca.. I just didn't know how to find you and I dreaded every day wondering if it would be the day I was contacted by a lawyer saying you were seeking a divorce. The police wouldn't try to find you because you left on your own and I thought about hiring a private investigator or something to find you but it just didn't seem right since you left wanting to be away from us. I search your name daily to see if anything about you pops up but nothing ever has, it was like you became a ghost."</p><p> </p><p>When Beca looks back up at Aubrey both of them are crying "I'm sorry Bree, I fucked up so badly that night, I fucked up our relationship, my friendship with the Bellas. With everyone completely cutting me out I just.... I couldn't bare it anymore and I had the offer from Michelle to work so I just had to get out of Barden... It just hurt so much every day being there... knowing that everyone was there and no one was talking to me at all. I just couldn't go on. After a while I started to think about getting back in touch, that's why I was at Lincoln Center to begin with but I chickened out and then I wrapped myself up in work to try and keep my mind off it all but I couldn't and I was always battling myself on whether to get in touch or not but my mind just wouldn't let me... It kept telling me I would be rejected by everyone.... The last time at Lincoln Center after I saw you and chickened out I wondered if anyone would even know who I was if I did approach."</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey can't help herself so with tears still running down their faces she moves as close as she can to the bed and leans over and gently kisses Beca who kisses her back a little more harder and they both get more and more into it until Beca moves a bit wrong and aggravates the broken ribs and she pulls back in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're trying to bribe me into coming to Georgia it's starting to work. So tell me about your current life, what line of work are you in?" After Aubrey gets through telling Beca about the lodge that she's now in charge of running Beca smirks at her and says "Of course you'd make a career out of being bossy, I do have a question though.. What happened to law school?"</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey gets a sad look on her face "Well, the rest of my senior year at Barden I hid how severely depressed I was from everyone. I had trouble focusing, my grades did drop a little. I hated myself for driving you away and I decided against law school, my dad wasn't happy about that decision especially since I refused to talk about why I made that choice. Things are mostly better between him and I now although I think he's still a bit confused and upset that I didn't go."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Bree"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you sorry for? It was my words that caused our issues"</p><p> </p><p>"For going rogue during the performance, for not trying harder to get you to talk to me, for leaving....."</p><p> </p><p>Beca is cut off when Aubrey leans in and gently kisses her. The doctor comes in a short while later and tells Beca that as long as nothing changes she will be discharged tomorrow. They spend most of the afternoon together with Aubrey leaving for a bit to eat lunch and to make some calls for work and Beca spends a while using her phone to return messages and to let people know that she's not gonna be working for an indefinite amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>The next afternoon Michelle shows up to find Beca and Aubrey asleep, both of them squeezed together on the hospital bed. She doesn't want to disturb them so she just sits and waits though she doesn't have to wait long because the doctor comes in to give Beca one last check, Once everything checks out fine he says someone will bring the discharge papers in a few minutes and once that's all taken care of they can leave.</p><p> </p><p>Once they are free to leave Michelle offers to drive them and Aubrey accepts the offer. When they all get in Michelle's driver asks where to and Aubrey notices Beca and Michelle give a questioning look at each other before Beca shrugs and says "You can drop us off at my place please."</p><p> </p><p>When the vehicle pulls up outside Beca's place Beca looks at Michelle and says, "Well I'd invite you up but.... you know."</p><p> </p><p>"No worries Beca I get it. When you figure out if you're staying or going let me know."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Michelle"</p><p> </p><p>Michelle turns to Aubrey "It was nice to finally meet you, hopefully we'll see each other again since you have some magical power that lets you tolerate Beca enough to marry her."</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey laughs and Beca gives Michelle the finger.</p><p> </p><p>When the two get out of the vehicle Aubrey looks up and sees a very luxurious building.</p><p> </p><p>As they go to enter the building the doorman opens the door and freezes when he sees Beca's face "Ms. Mitchell are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine thanks, had a little issue the other day on my morning walk. Mark this is my wife Aubrey, Aubrey this is Mark." After the two greet each other Beca leads Aubrey inside introducing her to the concierge before they go into a private elevator which takes them up to Beca's penthouse.</p><p> </p><p>As she looks around Beca's place and stares out the window at the view Aubrey knows that she's definitely missing information about something. Did Beca win the lottery or something? There's no way an assistant makes money to afford this.</p><p> </p><p>"I know what you're thinking and I'll explain everything, just please let me wash my face and relax a few minutes first, feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen or hang out on the terrace if you want."</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey still partially in shock just nods. She definitely wants to know what's going on because even though she doesn't know the price of real estate in Brooklyn she knows that a penthouse along the promenade in Brooklyn Heights with these kind of views must sell for millions.</p><p> </p><p>When Beca comes out a while later she finds Aubrey still in the same spot staring out the window. "You okay Bree?" Aubrey remains silent so Beca goes to the kitchen and grabs two bottles of water. She then walks up beside Aubrey and hands her a bottle. "So you wanna talk standing here, out on the terrace or on the couch?" Aubrey doesn't speak but points back towards the couch so Beca walks over to it and sits down. "You're too quiet Bree, are you mad at me?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm confused about how an assistant can afford this and why you and Michelle seem to have been lying to me about something."</p><p> </p><p>"We weren't lying Aubrey, there's a reason you were told what you've been told so please just let me explain, okay?" Aubrey nods. "You know the company I work for right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Majestic Music"</p><p> </p><p>"You've heard of it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just about everyone has heard of it, the artists they produce are always on top of the charts."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you heard any names of people who work for the company?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've heard of Mitch B. the songwriter and producer behind almost all the top hits who also released a couple albums of his own that had other artists singing the lyrics for him, why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever seen Mitch B?"</p><p> </p><p>"Beyond names I don't pay that much attention but I think I heard that no one knows who he is and he's very private."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aubrey watches as Beca picks up a pad and pen and is confused when Beca writes Beca Mitchell on it. She is even more confused when Beca starts tearing up what she just wrote into pieces. When Beca holds up two of the torn pieces to reveal Mitch on one piece and B on the other Aubrey's jaw drops.... "You're Mitch B?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes but to keep my privacy since I come and go at the studio we came up with the idea to say that I am officially Beca Mitchell, assistant. So at the hospital to prevent any leaks we had to stick with that"</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey sits there quietly not knowing what to say about that.</p><p> </p><p>"I get it Aubrey that it's a lot, if you don't want me to come to Georgia or you want a divorce or whatever just say so and I'll get you a hotel or whatever so this isn't any harder than it will already be." Beca stares at Aubrey and seeing that Aubrey doesn't look like she's about to say anything a few tears start to run down Beca's face as she figures that Aubrey doesn't want her. Beca stands up and walks away leaving Aubrey sitting there quietly and goes into her bedroom, she curls up on her bed the best she can with her injuries and cries.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Aubrey snaps out of her thoughts and realizes Beca is not next to her, when she hears crying coming from another room she hurries to find Beca. She's shocked to see Beca in bed crying. She rushes over to the bed and lays beside Beca "Beca sweetie, whats wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine Aubrey. I get it, you changed your mind about me. Just please leave me alone for now."</p><p> </p><p>"No no no Beca, I didn't change my mind. I'm sorry for my reaction but what you told me was a huge surprise. I love you and I still want to try working things out." Aubrey gently wraps her arms around Beca trying not to hurt her and they both quickly fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey wakes a while later and finds she is alone on the bed. She gets up and finds Beca in the kitchen doing her best to put the food from the take out containers onto plates with her injuries. They eat on the terrace and Aubrey is in awe of the nighttime view of New York Harbor along with the city skyline from Beca's penthouse. They clean up their dinner and move back out onto the terrace and Aubrey asks "Have you given any thought to what you want to do Beca? Stay here or come back to Georgia with me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really want to try working things out Aubrey?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I should go pack then, we can leave in the morning if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it's okay for you to fly this soon after a concussion"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you'll have to drive"</p><p> </p><p>"Drive? I don't have a car here. I flew up remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have a car we can use, so you can drive us if it's okay with you."</p><p> </p><p>When Aubrey agrees Beca goes inside to begin packing but before she starts she calls Michelle and tells her that her and Aubrey will be leaving for Georgia in the morning to which Michelle says "Good luck Mitchell. I hope you two can work things out, she seems like a lovely woman." After thanking Michelle and saying she'll keep in touch Beca looks at her closet and wonders how the hell to pack since she doesn't know when she'll be coming back. Aubrey joins Beca in the bedroom to help her pack but since Beca only has two suitcases they pack her things as tightly as they can.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning Beca gets together the last few things she wants to take including her laptop while Aubrey empties most of the refrigerator into the garbage, putting some things in a cooler for them to take in the car with them so they don't have to stop for drinks and such. When Aubrey sees Beca push her laptop into a messenger bag she asks her isn't she gonna bring any music equipment, Beca simply replies no that she is taking time away from music plus she doesn't want it to be a distraction while she works things out with Aubrey.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later the building concierge knocks on the door and Aubrey helps him load Beca's luggage into the elevator, before he leaves he tells Beca that her vehicle is waiting out front and will be loaded by the time she gets down to it. Beca and Aubrey take one final walk through the apartment to make sure she doesn't need anything else, Aubrey pausing to step out on to the terrace and taking a few pictures of the view with her phone before they head to the elevator. When they exit the building Aubrey sees a beautiful BMW SUV with dark tinted windows waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later and Aubrey asks Beca something she's been wondering since Beca told her everything yesterday. "When you see the girls are you gonna tell them what your true job is or stick with the assistant story?"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't decided yet, probably stick with the assistant story for a while till I'm ready."</p><p> </p><p>They had figured on stopping somewhere for the night since the drive is about 14 hours but it's been going well so far and Aubrey says she can handle driving all the way so late that night they arrive at the house Aubrey had purchased for herself about six months ago. Beca just grabs one of the bags of luggage from the back and tells Aubrey to leave the rest for the morning, that she doesn't need the rest tonight.</p><p> </p><p>When Beca wakes the next morning she finds her bags piled in corner of the room and the closet open with space made for her things and some drawers open and emptied for her things. As she stretches she groans in pain as her ribs, wrist and shoulder all hurt at once. Aubrey hearing Beca awake comes and lets her know breakfast is ready.</p><p> </p><p>As they eat Aubrey texts Chloe letting her know she arrived home last night. Chloe asks why she didn't call for her to pick her up from the airport and Aubrey says that she drove back from New York with her wife. Aubrey's phone immediately rings and she answers it, Chloe instantly saying she'll be over in about 45 minutes with a few of the girls to meet Aubrey's wife. She talks Chloe out of it asking her not to right now, that they'll come see her and the girls probably later in the day. Once she hangs up she texts Chloe something she didn't want to say out loud. She texts "Don't make a fuss over the bruising, tell the others the same too please"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I know, I just updated my other story which is not complete yet but I wanted to begin this one since the other one is close to the end. I was considering putting this up on Christmas but since I volunteered to work the majority of Christmas Eve and Day I may not have the time so I'm uploading early. I'm not happy with the title I chose but oh well, that's what I'm sticking with. </p><p>To those of you who celebrate the holiday I wish you all a Merry Christmas.</p><p>I hope that everyone is doing as well as can be during these times.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>